Vampire Moon
by Usagi Uchiha
Summary: Rena Tsukino, is a mage in training at Cross Academy. There are some secrets that start to pile up after one night. Vampire Knight x Sailor Moon cross. Usagi x?


_**Me: A teaser new story that I have been thinking of doing since I bought the first Manga volume of Vampire Knight. If you guys like it, I might continue it.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Sailor Moon. If I owned Sailor Moon, Mamoru (Darien) and Chibi-Usa (Rini) would not exist.**

**Warning: Some OOCness and spoilers if you haven't read/watched Vampire Knight.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vampire Moon by Usagi Uchiha**

**Prologue/Teaser: The Blond Mage.**

**Rated T for Teen.**

**Usagi x?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Flashback----------------**_

_A young blond haired girl wearing a sun colored summer dress set in a grayish cottage house. Her attention was upon a taller figure who stood in front of the sitting girl. The taller figure started to talk to the younger girl, as their face looked down at the girl._

_"Dear Rena, I must tell you that there are not just humans or vampires but something else and that something else is what we are. We are called Mages but others have given use hurtful names that shouldn't be repeated"._

_The girl now known as Rena showed the emotion of confusion as she tried to make sense on what the other figure had said to her. "Wait a minute, miss Callil!". The figure, now identified as Callil, merely chuckled at Rena's outburst and asked her what was the matter._

_"Yes, what is it?". Curiosity had then placed itself on Rena's face as she asked a serious question._

_"Why are you telling me this?". Callil thought about Rena's question for a few moments to think on why she decided to tell the younger mage._

_"Because we are a dying race due to humans not trusting or understanding us. They fear us. Since I would like for you to become a mage who can live in peace with humans and vampires. I want you to go North of here for training. I have asked a dear friend of mine to take you in and you will be enrolled into his Academy. You will take a class to learn certain spells so you can become a level 1 mage" said Callil as she handed Rena a map on where she should go. The directions were written in an ancient language but Rena could make out a decent translation._

_"This is a long ways to get there. Will I ever see you again miss Callil?" asked Rena as she began to pay attention to the landmarks of the map that Callil had gave her for her trip to an academy._

_"Just levitate there my dear, at least remember something I taught you. I don't know, maybe someday in the future. But not anytime soon" Callil replied as she gently pushed Rena to the door and then outside of the cottage house. Before Rena started the levitation spell, Callil gave her a crimson color tome with a burnt orange flame in the center._

_Rena thanked her before closing her eyes, thinking for the words of the spell that she was supposed to remember. Moments later Rena floated a bit then climb higher into the sky with a boost of wind lifting her up to higher altitudes. As she looked around, she turned in the right direction and took off flying into the sunset._

_**Flashback ---------End**_

Cross Academy, a place for humans and vampires to co-exist with each other and also to get an education. Two things are kept a secret though. one is that the day class, which are humans, don't know that the night class is full of vampires. Two is that there is a mage among the night class, which is made up of vampires, trying to be a mage with a higher rank.

Rena, now 16 years of age, runs to a huge crowd looking for one person named Yuki Cross. Rena's outfit consists of a black undershirt, a white jacket with light gray lining, a cardinal red ribbon, a white skirt that was 10 cm longer than the bottom of the jacket, white short boots with silver lining and gold ankle bracelets with a star on the left one and a crescent moon on the right one. A black band on her right arm had a rose design in the middle with the words, "Disciplinary Committee".

**Rena's POV------------------------**

_**Hello! Rena Tsukino here! I have been here at Cross Academy for 10 years. I don't have that many friends since no-one takes my class except me. I am one of the few placed on the Disciplinary Committee. The other two people are my friends Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. Yuki's the adopted daughter of the headmaster who owns this academy. She was saved by a person named Kaname 10 years ago from a vicious vampire. Zero came here four years ago to enroll in class here at the Academy. His parents got attacked and killed by a vampire with him barely surviving the attack. He's a bit aloof but has improved over the years. Right now it's the evening at the academy. I probably should go help Yuki keep those day class in line.**_

**Rena's POV ----------End.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Vampire Moon**

**Prologue: The Blond Mage --End**

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**Me: So how was it for a teaser/prologue? If you guys like this, I might add more to it sometime. Any questions or comments, please feel free to PM or give a review.**_


End file.
